Midnight Fantasy
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: Sakura mempunyai kekasih seorang hantu dan sahabat seorang gadis misterius, dan saat bulan pernama tiba, Sakura mendapat "kejutan" dari mereka berdua / "aku berjanji, suatu hari, hari di mana kehidupan baru kita nanti, aku akan menemuimu" / SasuSaku / LAST CHAP APDET / RnR please... ('o')b
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Fantasy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Friendship | Typos

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

When I know you, you dont know me. You dont look at me, but I always look at you. Even I closed my eyes, I can see you. I can see your face and your smile. Where ever I go, your face haunted me. –US-

When the night came, the sky become dark. I'll never feel so lonely, because you're still here with me. –HS-

Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan. Kehidupan tak lepas dari kematian. –HH-

.

"Ino-chan, lihatlah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," seru seorang gadis berambut coklat model cepol dengan girang. Gadis bermata sapphire yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten, sahabatnya. "Kemarin aku membeli gelang di sebuah toko kemarin. Karena lucu dan unik, aku sengaja membelinya untuk tanda persahabatan kita, Ino-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Tenten yang masih semangat.

"Ini cantik sekali, Tenten-chan. Aku sangat menyukainya. Arigatoo ne," balas gadis Yamanaka itu, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat senang menerima hadiah dari sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Dengan segera, dia memakai gelang berwarna kuning yang senada dengan rambutnya itu ke pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah seraya menatap gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Kami-sama, kenapa pemandangan di depanku begitu menyesakan? Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan saling melengkapi, aku iri. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat, aku ingin seperti mereka, mempunyai seorang sahabat. Selama aku sekolah di sini, aku tak pernah mempunyai sahabat maupun teman. Apa aku tak pantas dijadikan seorang teman ataupun sahabat?

Aku ingin sekali ada seseorang yang mau berbagai cerita denganku, saling mendukung, teman saat duka maupun suka. Ku hela nafasku panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar, masa sekolah yang harus ku jalani tanpa seorang teman. Hahaha kasian sekali hidupmu, Sakura. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dari gerbang Konoha High School menuju halte yang hanya berjarak 15 meter dari gerbang sekolah.

BRUAKK! Suara benturan keras mengejutkanku, dengan cepat aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Orang – orang di sekitar ku mulai mengerumuni sumber suara yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Karena penasaran, aku mulai mendekati kerumunan itu. Ku tutup mulutku terkejut, seketika hawa dingin menyelimutiku saat aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin lebih muda dariku teegeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Darah segar berbau anyir mengalir dari kepalanya, tubuhnya sudah tak bergerak, mungkinkah dia sudah tak bernyawa?

Samar aku melihat sesuatu di samping pemuda itu, dan hawa dingin yang kurasakan semakin menguat. Entah itu apa, tapi itu mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum pikiran negatif meracuni otakku. Ku langkahkan kaki ku secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat kecelakaan tadi. Tiba – tiba ada rasa kasihan saat aku mengingat wajah pemuda tadi, dia masih mempunyai kesempatan hidup yang lama, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti itu? Wajahnya terlihat menderita, semoga dia tenang di dunia barunya.

Brukk! Aku menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan ku jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Maafkan aku," katanya yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya guna membantuku berdiri. Tangannya dingin dan pucat. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Seorang gadis, yang mungkin sebaya denganku, tersenyum tipis menatapku. Gadis berambut lavender dan panjang itu tampak aneh menurutku, aneh karena penampilannya yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Dia tampak memakai dress panjang berwarna hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Aku tak apa," jawabku setelah mata indigo nya menatap ku heran.

"Hn, apa ada kecelakaan di sekitar sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya, beberapa menit yang lalu di depan KHS. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik penasaran.

"Apa? Jadi dia sudah mati? Baka!" serunya seraya memukul kepalanya. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Arigatoo," sedetik kemudian dia berlari menuju tempat kecelakaan tadi dengan terburu – buru.

"Jadi dia sudah mati?" ku ulangi lagi pernyataannya tadi, sangat aneh. Apa dia saudara atau teman pemuda tadi? Atau jangan – jangan dia yang menabrak pemuda itu? Dan yang membuatku penasaran adalah penampilannya dan tubuhnya yang dingin dan pucat. "Ah sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku, lebih baik aku segera pulang," ku percepat langkahku menuju kediamanku yang letaknya tak jauh dariku.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Nii-chan..."

"Hn"

"Lihatlah aku," pintaku manja pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di depanku. Pemuda itu kemudian menatapku yang tersenyum senang, "Apa kau akan pergi malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, Saku-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Sasori-nii lembut.

"Hn, jangan bilang kalau kau takut di rumah sendiri, jidat," sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Kau menyebalkan," sungutku kesal dan memberi death glare andalanku pada pemuda berambut merah bertatto 'Ai' yang menjadi pelaku penjitakan. "Nii-chan, lihatlah dia," adu ku pada Sasori-nii, Gaara menyeringai padaku saat tak ada reaksi dari sulung Sabaku. Menyebalkan!

"Kita berangkat sekarang," Sasori-nii beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatiku. "Jangan tidur larut malam dan berhati – hatilah," pesan Sasori-nii kemudian mencium keningku.

"Hn, bye, jidat" Gaara mengacak rambutku dan kemudian mengikuti Sasori-nii yang sudah pergi duluan. Mereka keterlaluan, dengan seenaknya meninggalkan ku di rumah sebesar ini, rumah yang baru kami tempati sebulan ini.

Sebelum di sini, kami tinggal di Suna, sebuah kota yang jauh dari Konoha, kota yang kami tinggali sekarang. Kedua kakakku itu selalu pergi saat matahari tenggelam, dan pulang saat matahari menampakan sinarnya. Mereka sangat sibuk dan aku selalu mendapat imbasnya, sarapan sendiri di meja panjang ini dan tidur sendirian saat malam. Menyebalkan!

-Midnight Fantasy-

TIC!TOC! TIC!TOC! TIC!TOC! TIC!TOC! TIC!TOC! TIC!TOC! Jam berdentang 12 kali, berarti saat ini jam 12 malam atau lebih tepatnya tengah malam. Sudah 3 jam aku belum bisa menutup mataku untuk berlayar ke alam mimpi. Pikiranku masih penuh dengan kejadian hari ini, aku masih penasaran dengan gadis misterius itu. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi besok? Lalu, jika aku bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Berpikir membuatku lapar, lebih baik aku mengambil makanan di dapur," putusku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah. Rumah besar ini tampak sepi dan gelap, mengerikan. Ku percepat langkahku saat menuruni tangga, karena kurang hati – hati, kaki ku beradu dan menyebabkanku jatuh ke lantai dasar. "Ittai," ku pegang kakiku, sepertinya terkilir. Aku jadi menyesal bangun dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Tiba – tiba angin semilir menghampiriku yang terduduk di tangga terakhir, angin semilir yang dingin dan menyeramkan. Bulu kudukku berdiri saat angin itu kembali datang dengan membawa sebuah aroma.

"Kau tak apa?" sebuah suara bariton mengejutkanku, aku segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku. Hanya suara yang ku tangkap, tak ada sesuatu yang menunjukan sumber suara itu. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi kakiku benar – benar sakit untu di gerakan. "Jangan takut," suara misterius itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku takut saat aku melihat sesosok pemuda berjas hitam rapi mendekatiku, sosok itu semakin dekat. Aku terpaku di tempat, tampak wajah seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan, ah tidak, sangat tampan walau sangat pucat, mata onyx yang terlihat redup, rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam, tubuh tegapnya yang menambah plus dalam penilaianku. "A-apa kau h-hantu?" tanyaku asal yang ku harap jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah –

"Hn, iya"

-tidak.

_TBC_

Fanfic gaje kembali keluar dari sangkarnya (?)

Bingung dengan genre nya –a

Ini termasuk spiritual atau supernatural atau horror? Help me, dattebayo (='o'=)b

Thanks for read my fanfic :3

Bagaimana, reader? Keep or Delete? Kalian yang menentukan :D

Review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Fantasy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Supernatural |Friendship | Typos

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku takut saat aku melihat sesosok pemuda berjas hitam rapi mendekatiku, sosok itu semakin dekat. Aku terpaku di tempat, tampak wajah seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan, ah tidak, sangat tampan walau sangat pucat, rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang layaknya pantat ayam, tubuh tegapnya yang menambah plus dalam penilaianku. "A-apa kau h-hantu?" tanyaku asal yang ku harap jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah –

"Hn, iya"

-tidak.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"APA?" bagus, sekarang di didepanku ada seorang hantu berwujud manusia. Seharusnya aku lari saat ini, tapi kakiku masih belum bisa bergerak dan hantu di depanku ini entah kenapa terlihat mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan dinginnya itu. Lagi, aku menyesal sudah melepaskan diri dari nyamannya tempat tidurku.

Hantu itu memandangi kaki ku, dan tersenyum tipis. Apa dia sedang membaca mantra untuk menyembuhkan kakiku? "Kakimu terkilir. Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti sudah lari dari tadi," kataku kesal. "Apa benar kau hantu?" tanyaku lagi sekedar memastikan.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanyanya balik, dingin.

"B-bukan seperti, hanya saja..."

"Tidak semua hantu menakutkan dan jahat, Sakura,"

"K-kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku hantu," tegasnya, hantu tampan itu bersandar di dinding dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, pesona hantu itu terlalu besar. "Kau tak takut padaku?"

"Awalnya, tapi sepertinya kau hantu yang baik dan kau juga tam...," segera aku menutup mulutku setelah hampir keceplosan. Dia menoleh padaku dan memberi tatapan 'apa'-nya, aku menggeleng cepat. "Apa... apa kau bisa membawaku ke kamar, hantu baik?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti sudah menggendongmu ke kamarmu dari tadi," seketika hantu tampan sedang menggendongku ke kamar terbayang dalam benakku dan sukses membuat wajahku memanas. "Dan lagi, aku punya nama, panggil aku Sasuke"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau penghuni lama rumah ini? Apa yang membuatmu meninggal? Apa ada hantu lain yang tinggal di sini selain kau? Apa menyenangkan menjadi hantu? Apa..."

"Cerewet," geramnya kesal memotong pertanyaanku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan hantu, apalagi hantu baik sepertimu," kataku pelan.

"Dasar," Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat. Walaupun dia hantu baik, tapi tetap saja sifatnya sangat dingin padaku. Apa sifatnya memang begitu saat hidup dulu? Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia meninggal, dia hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan. Sepertinya dia tak ingin membahas hal itu, pasti itu adalah kenangan buruk bagi Sasuke. Aku harap, kami bisa bersahabat.

-Midnight Fantasy-

Kring kring kring! Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ku hirup nafas dengan lega saat pelajaran yang ku benci berakhir. Sebenarnya hari ini aku di larang sekolah oleh kedua kakakku, mereka mencemaskan keadaanku setelah menemukanku tertidur di tangga saat pulang tadi pagi. Dengan dalih ada ujian, mereka terpaksa mengijinkan ku berangkat sekolah. Masalah hantu baik, aku menyembunyikannya dari mereka. Aku tak ingin di anggap aneh, dan aku juga menganggap pertemuan ku dengan Sasuke hanya mimpi.

Setelah merapikan mejaku, aku bergegas keluar kelas untuk segera mencari gadis misterius itu. Aku masih penasaran jika kalian tanya kenapa padaku. Samar - samar aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan, apa mungkin ada temanku yang menangis? Suara tangisan itu berasal dari kamar mandi perempuan, ku buka pelan pintu berwarna putih itu, "Permisi.."

"Hiks hiks hiks," seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai kamar mandi dengan menutup wajahnya, dress putih panjang membalut tubuhnya. Apa dia murid sini? Kenapa dia tak memakai seragam yang sama denganku?

"Hei, kau tak apa?" panggilku pelan sembari mengusap bahunya yang bergetar.

"Kau siapa?" gadis ini menengadahkan wajahnya, kemudian dia melihatku. Aku terhenyak, menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan berjalan mundur. Terkejut? Tentu saja, sangat malah, gadis yang ku panggil itu ternyata hantu, wajahnya hancur, sebelah matanya berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah. "Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya kemudian berdiri menghadapku, kakinya tak menapak di lantai.

"KYAAAAAA... HANTU!" teriakku dan segera keluar kamar mandi, bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa melihat hantu sekarang? Kenapa aku mengalami hal – hal yang aneh sejak kemarin? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan dan gadis misterius itu? Aku harus segera menemukannya, dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kemana pergi gadis misterius itu? Aku belum bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa jam menulusuri setiap gang di sekitar tempat ku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia tidak ada di manapun. Apa dia bukan orang sekitar sini? Aku menhela nafas putus asa, dan menelusuri jalan pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah menjelang malam, aku tak ingin membuat kedua kakak ku mengkhawatirkanku.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Wah... dia cantik sekali,"

"Jangan menyentuhnya,"

"Aku hantu, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya, Teme,"

"Merepotkan,"

"Jangan berisik,"

"Aku tak berisik,"

"Kalian bisa membangunkannya nanti,"

"Hei, dia tampak tak nyenyak,"

"Ini karena kau, baka!'

"Diamlah,"

Samar – samar aku mendengar percakapan seseorang, ah tidak, sepertinya banyak orang di dalam kamarku. Apa Gaara mengajak teman – temannya masuk ke kamarku? Ah kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? Walaupun Gaara sangat menyebalkan, dia tak mungkin mempertontonkan adiknya yang cantik ini ke teman - temannya saat tertidur begini? Kalau dia melakukan hal itu, berarti dia sudah siap menuju alam lain.

"Ngghh," perlahan ku buka mataku, "KYAAA!" teriakku tiba – tiba saat melihat beberapa pemuda yang mengelilingi tempat tidurku, dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan cengiran lebar duduk di sampingku, hawa dingin langsung menyergapku. Ku tarik selimut ku dan bergerak menjauh, "Ka-kalian siapa?"

"Kami hantu," jawab mereka serempak.

"APA?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara bariton menginterupsi kekagetanku, ku arahkan kepala ku menuju sumber suara itu. Hantu baik itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku dan menjitak kepala jabrik si rambut kuning. Jadi kemarin aku tak sedang bermimpi dan Sasuke benar – benar ada?

"Teme, aku juga ingin punya teman manusia," gerutu si rambut kuning seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Sasuke.

"Kami juga," sahut pemuda lain serempak.

"Tidak boleh," bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkannya? Kau menyukai gadis berambut merah muda ini ya?" tuduh pemuda berambut dan berbola mata coklat, di masing - masing pipinya terdapat tatto.

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Munculah satu persatu, kalian membuatnya takut," jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf," balas mereka serempak.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, "Kau tak apa?" aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Mereka hanya tak sabar bertemu denganmu setelah kejadian kemarin," jelasnya lagi.

"Jadi kalian penghuni di sini?" anggukan serempak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sebenarnya penghuni rumah ini dulu ada banyak, tapi sekarang hanya tinggal kami berlima,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu pada pemuda yang di panggil Kiba oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Mereka sudah di jemput," jawab si rambut kuning dengan wajah murung.

"Di jemput? Oleh siapa?" tanyaku lagi, tapi mereka semua diam dan terlihat menundukan kepala atau memandang arah lain, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tambah penasaran dengan siapa yang menjemput mereka. Apa ada batasan waktu untuk mereka tinggal di dunia ini?

"Tidurlah, kami harus pergi," Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Eh? Jangan! M-maksudku, maukah kalian menjadi temanku mulai sekarang?"

"Eh? Kau ingin berteman dengan kami? Apa kau sudah gila? Kami hantu," si rambut kuning menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku tak punya teman di sekolah, kedua kakak ku pun jarang di rumah, aku kesepian. Dan, bukankah pertemanan tak mengenal siapapun teman kita? Walaupun kalian hantu, aku tak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Baiklah, kita teman sekarang. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal," balas si rambut pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang semangat.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru," sahut pemuda berambut hitam bentuk nanas.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba," celetuk pemuda yang tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Sai, panggil aku Sai," pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam sembari tersenyum dan tangannya membawa sebuah buku.

"Kau manis," celetuk ku tanpa sadar.

"Jangan tertipu dengan senyum palsunya, Sakura. Dia sangat berbahaya," bisik Naruto. Aku terkikik mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, rubah mesum," sahut Sai yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Jangan bertengkar," aura menyeramkan keluar dari balik punggung Sasuke, mereka pun memilih diam setelah mendapat death glare dari hantu raven itu. "Kita pergi," lanjutnya dan sedetik kemudian dia menghilang.

"Dasar Teme! Baiklah, Sakura-chan, kita pergi dulu. Kami akan menemuimu hanya saat tengah malam, tunggulah kami. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura-chan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang, lalu diikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Dan satu lagi, rahasiakan tentang kami dari orang lain. Bye, Sakura-chan," Kiba tersenyum dang menghilang. Hawa dingin yang tadinya menyergapku kini berangsur hilang seiring perginya mereka. Walaupun mereka hantu, mereka adalah temanku sekarang. Sabaku Sakura sekarang tidak sendiri lagi, dia mempunyai teman sekarang.

-Midnight Fantasy-

Sudah 3 bulan aku berteman dengan kelima hantu itu, mereka teman baik dan selama 3 bulan itu, kelima hantu itu menghilang satu per satu, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu siapa seseorang yang menjemput Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai itu. Aku benar – benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia perhantuan.

Dan juga selama ini aku seperti memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk astral, tapi untunglah yang ku temui semua hantu baik, kadang.

Di sekolah pun aku sama sekali belum mempunyai teman karena kemampuan baruku ini, mereka menganggap aneh dan menjauhiku. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku sudah tak peduli. Berteman dengan kurasa sudah cukup dan membuat ku merasa tak sendiri.

"Kurang 2 menit lagi," ku tatap jam dinding bergambar rubah yang menunjukan waktu 11.53 itu. Aku memang selalu menunggu mereka saat tengah malam karena hanya saat inilah aku bertemu dengan teman hantuku itu, apalagi dengan yang pertama kali ku temui itu mencuri banyak perhatianku, walaupun dia terlihat sangat dingin.

Apa aku salah mencintai hantu? Tidak kan? Cinta tak mengenal siapa dan kenapa, cinta itu sebuah naluri, tak bisa di bohongi dan membohongi.

Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai lebih detail dalam penampilanku saat menemui mereka, mungkin lebih tapatnya si raven itu. Hahaha aku benar – benar mencintai Sasuke. Jam berdentang 12 kali, dan kini saatnya mereka muncul. Ayolah, cepat muncul cepat. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Sasuke, aku ingin segera bertemu.

.

.

"Ini sudah hampir jam dua, kenapa mereka belum muncul juga? Kemana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanpa sabar, aku keluar dari kamar ku dan menelusuri setiap ruangan di lantai dua, " Tidak ada di manapun, mungkin mereka di bawah"

Ku turuni tangga satu persatu seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Aku jadi teringat ketiga hantu yang sudah di jemput, mereka sering berada di tangga ini. Shikamaru yang sedang memarahi Kiba dan Naruto saat mereka berdua bertengkar sambil berlarian di tangga atau Sai dengan senyumannya duduk di tangga sambil membaca buku. Aku jadi merindukan ketiga hantu itu.

"Sasuke, kau ada di mana? Naruto!" teriakanku menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Namun tak ada jawaban yang ku terima, tak ada angin semilir dan hawa dingin yang menyapaku. Sebenarnya mereka ada di mana? "Sasuke!" teriak ku lebih keras, tak ada jawaban lagi. Tiba – tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku,

apa mereka sudah di jemput?

_TBC_

Hei, I'm back 'o')/

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Semakin aneh atau semakin gaje?

Genre berubah ke supranatural sesuai pendapat reviewer..

Next chapter, rate di naikan karna ada "samting wrong" mwehehehe *ketawa nista* *plakk

Thanks for Uchiharuno Susi, Zaku nii-chan, Princess Ice'z, Mrangelo and Silent Reader

Thanks for read this fanfic :3

Keep or Disc? Kalian yang menentukan, minna...

Mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Fantasy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | Hurt | Supernatural | Friendship | Typos | OOC Maybe

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Sasuke, kau ada di mana? Naruto!" teriakanku menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Namun tak ada jawaban yang ku terima, tak ada angin semilir dan hawa dingin yang menyapaku. Sebenarnya mereka ada di mana? "Sasuke!" teriak ku lebih keras, tak ada jawaban lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku,

apa mereka sudah di jemput?

-Midnight Fantasy-

Angin dingin langsung menyambut ku saat aku membuka pintu belakang rumah ini. Ku rapatkan pelukan pada tubuhku yang hanya berbalut piyama, udara sangat dingin malam ini. Bulan bersinar di langit bersih tanpa bintang, sangat indah, bukan?

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk bersandar di pohon dekat taman rumah ini.

"Sasuke," panggilku, aku mendekatinya, "Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Di mana Naruto?"

"Naruto sudah di jemput," jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa memandangku.

"Apa? Naruto sudah di jemput?" tanyaku tak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Sasuke menatapku, tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan. Apa dia merasa kehilangan?

"Masuklah, di sini dingin,"

"Aku tidak mau," aku duduk di samping Sasuke, "Aku ingin menemanimu, Sasuke. Aku juga merasa kehilangan Naruto, sama sepertimu."

"Hn,"

"Apa kau merasa sedih, Sasuke?"

"Hn, Naruto sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, Sakura," Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap bulan yang masih setia pada malam. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesedih ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat selama ini, yah walaupun hanya Naruto yang aktif saat mereka berinteraksi. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini, dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Sasuke,"

"Aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengan bocah berisik itu lagi, Sakura,"

"Sasuke...,"

"Hn?"

"Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin memelukmu, Sasuke. Memberitahumu kalau kau tidak sendiri di sini, ada aku yang tahu keberadaanmu,"

"Bagaimana kalau waktu penjemputanku tiba?"

"Apa kau akan segera dijemput?"

"Entahlah,"

"Aku akan mencegah penjemputan itu, aku tak ingin kau pergi, Sasuke."

"Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya, Sakura," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

Aku menatap iris onyx nya, "Aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk mencegahnya, ah bukan mencegah tapi membatalkan penjemputanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tak yakin kau hanya menganggapku teman, Sakura," dia menyeringai tipis.

DEG! Ku alihkan pandanganku dari wajah tampannya itu, kenapa dia bisa menebak dengan tepat?

"Hmm Sasuke, apa kau tahu bangunan itu? Semenjak pindah ke rumah ini, aku masih penasaran dengan bangunan itu," tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang berdiri tegap di pinggir taman. Bangunan itu tampak seperti tugu dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama karena banyak ditumbuhi lumut.

"Itu bangunan dasar dari sebuah patung,"

"Eh? Patung?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Lalu di mana patung itu?"

"Hancur karena gempa," Sasuke menatap bangunan itu, "Tapi bagiku, itu adalah sebuah jalan paralel,"

"Jalan paralel?"

"Jalan paralel menuju dunia lain, di mana para hantu yang sudah di jemput di kumpulkan,"

"Maksudmu itu jalan ke akhirat?" tanyaku bingung

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Semua hantu yang sudah di jemput akan mempertanggung jawabkan hasil kerjanya sebagai manusia saat di dunia di sana. Manusia baik akan masuk surga, dan manusia jahat akan masuk surga," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang menjemput para hantu itu, Sasuke?"

"Malaikat kematian," Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Dari bangunan itulah dia datang menjemput hantu yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya,"

"Urusan? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu, Sasuke?"

"Kalau aku tahu apa urusanku, pasti aku sudah di jemput sekarang,"

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu apa urusanmu?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau ingin mengetahui dan menyelesaikan urusanmu itu?"

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan di sini,"

"Hmm apa kau mati karena dendam?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hn, aku dendam pada seseorang yang telah membunuh wanita yang ku cintai, wanita yang akan menjadi istriku," Sasuke kembali menatap rembulan.

Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu menusuk hatiku saat dia berkata seperti itu?

"Maaf, Sasuke,"

"Hn, sudah jam 3, aku harus pergi. Masuklah," suruhnya.

"Hn," sahutku singkat. Sekejap hawa dingin yang berada di sekitar ku menghilang dengan perginya hantu Sasuke. Jadi, dia akan segera menikah sebelum dia mati? Dan dia mati karena balas dendam untuk wanita yang sangat di cintainya?

Tak terasa pemandanganku menjadi buram, sedetik kemudian butiran hangat jatuh bebas menelusuri pipiku. Sesakit inikah patah hati itu?

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman, Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori-nii saat aku akan berangkat sekolah. Sudah 2 bulan ini, Sasori-nii selalu ada di meja makan saat sarapan.

"Kemarin aku begadang mengerjakan tugas, nii-chan," bohongku. Pasti mataku bengkak dan bermata panda saat ini karena tak pernah tidur saat tengah malam menjelang. "Aku baik-baik saja, nii-chan," aku tersenyum saat wajah Sasori-nii terlihat khawatir.

"Hn, baiklah, Saku," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, apa Gaara belum pulang, nii-chan? Ini sudah 2 bulan dia tidak pulang," aku kembali bertanya tentang pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu lagi pada Sasori-nii. Gaara memang tak pernah pulang semenjak dia pamit akan pergi ke rumah temannya di Suna. Dia juga tak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya, kakak yang baik, bukan?

"Hn, sepertinya dia tak akan pulang ke sini, dia sudah betah tinggal di sana," jawab Sasori-nii dingin.

"Maksud nii-chan apa? Dia akan tinggal di rumah temannya itu untuk selamanya? Nii-chan tahu alamat temannya itu? Biar ku jemput panda jelek itu. Apa dia tak memikirkan kita? Tega sekali dia lebih memilih tinggal di sana, ketimbang tinggal bersama kita. Bagaimana kalau ki..."

"SAKURA!"

"Ma-maaf, nii-chan. Aku hanya kesal saja pada Gaara," sesalku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera berangkat," Sasori-nii beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruang makan. Semenjak Gaara pergi, aku menangkap sifat aneh dari Sasori-nii. Dia selalu murung dan setiap akhir minggu di selalu pergi tanpa memberi tahu ku.

"Menyebalkan," runtuk ku kesal. Ku ambil tas ku dan memakainya, segera ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan kesal. Panda jelek itu benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia betah di rumah temannya itu?

BRAAK! Suara benturan benda keras tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Seketika itu juga, orang-orang sekitar ku terkejut, termasuk aku, dan berlari ke sumber suara keras itu. Kecelakaan mobil.

"Cepat panggilan ambulance, pemuda ini terluka sangat parah," teriak seseorang dari kerumunan orang. Sekilas aku melihat gadis berambut indigo keluar dari kerumunan tempat kecelakaan tadi.

"Hei!" teriakku mencegahnya pergi, aku berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ya, gadis ini memang gadis misterius itu.

"K-kau memanggilku?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "A-Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyaku ku ragu.

"A-Apa kau ingin umm meminta ganti rugi karena a-aku menabrakmu?"

"Kau masih ingat aku ternyata," kataku senang. "Apa aku salah jika aku memintamu untuk bersahabat denganku?"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi sahabatku," kataku apa adanya.

"Apa a-aku tak salah dengar? Kita baru d-dua kali bertemu, kau...," dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "B-baiklah," jawabnya kemudian dan ku sambut dengan pelukan.

"Arigatoo," bisik ku tulus. Jujur, aku sangat senang sekarang.

Gadis bermata amethyst ini melepas pelukanku, "P-panggil aku Hinata,"

"Sakura. Sabaku Sakura," aku tersenyum lima jari ala Naruto.

"Sabaku Sakura," dia menggumamkan namatku dan tersenyum tipis. Hei, kalian tahu, aku merasa sangat dingin berada di dekatnya, apalagi saat memeluknya tadi, padahal ini musim semi.

Apa dia hantu? Tapi kakinya tak melayang seperti Sasuke. Bicara tentang Sasuke, kenapa aku sangat merindukannya ya? -_-a

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanyaku heran saat Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin besar yang berada di kamarku.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" aku ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Yang ku lihat di cermin hanya ada pantulan diriku tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingku, seolah hanya aku sendiri yang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Aku hantu. Apa kau lupa, Sakura?"

"Kau membaca pikiranku lagi," ku lirik sinis hantu di sampingku ini.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat, "Sakura...," dia diam, "Apa hidupmu menyenangkan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja, setelah kau muncul, Sasuke," aku tatap cermin yang ada di depanku ini. "Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sama sekali tak punya teman. Dan saat kau dan teman – teman hantu mu itu muncul, aku merasa punya teman dan sahabat yang aku rindukan kehadirannya. Aku sudah tak sendiri lagi, Sasuke,"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku di jemput?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke. Hal itu tak akan terjadi," aku mencoba memeluk Sasuke, tapi yang ku dapat tanganku yang saling bertemu dan menembus Sasuke. "Apa tak ada cara untuk memelukmu, Sasuke-kun?" Air mata ku menetes, "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu,"

"Sakura,"

"Maaf,"

"Tak usah minta maaf,"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Ini kenyataannya, kau hantu dan aku manusia. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah bisa memelukmu." Ku usap kasar airmata ku, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Apa aku salah jika aku mencintai hantu, Sasuke-kun? Kau begitu menarik perhatianku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu walaupun kau terlihat sangat dingin padaku. Aku ingin memahami tanpa harus di pahami, dan aku percaya kasih sayang bisa merubah segalanya, termasuk penjemputanmu. Atau aku harus mati agar bisa selalu bersamamu dan menemani mu saat penjemputan itu datang?"

"Aku pergi, ini sudah jam 3. Jaa ne," pamit Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sekejap hawa dingin di sekitarku menghilang. Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku yang masih terisak karenanya.

"Sasuke-kun...," isak ku tertahan. "Apa aku salah?"

-Midnight Fantasy-

TIC! TOC! Jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi, tapi Sasuke belum menampakan dirinya. Apa dia marah padaku karena kemarin? Apa dia pindah ke hunian baru? Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia sudah di jemput?

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," suara bariton yang sangat akrab dengan telingaku membuat ku menoleh ke sesosok hantu berambut raven yang sedang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. "Merindukanku, eh?" sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hahaha jangan pede, pantat ayam," tawa ku sinis.

"Lalu pernyataan tentang perasaan mu kemarin bagaimana? Padahal aku ingin membalasnya, Sakura." Iris onyx menatapku lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura,"

"Ha? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja," Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, ku mohon," Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis dan itu mampu membuatku bersemu.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali duduk di sampingku. Dan aku baru sadar, aku bisa menyentuh tangan Sasuke, tak hanya menyentuh, tapi aku bisa menggenggamnya. "Kenapa? Terpesona dengan ketampananku, eh?"

"Aku... kau.. Sasuke... Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung memeluk ku, segera hawa dingin menyergapku saat tubuhku menempel dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin memeluk ku? Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sakura," Sasuke memeluk ku erat. "Hn, dan di mana suffiks –kun ku kemarin?"

"Sasuke-kun...," lagi, aku menangis karena hantu raven ini. "Aku pasti bermimpi sekarang,"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura. Ini nyata. Dan maaf, karena ku, kau kedinginan,"

"Tak peduli sedingin apa kau, aku akan tetap nyaman jika kau berada di sisi ku, Sasuke-kun,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Saku,"

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke melepas pelukan dan tersenyum padaku. Sedetik kemudian, wajah tampannya mendekat ke wajahku dan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin mendarat di bibirku. Ciuman pertama kami. Walaupun dingin, aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bahagia bersamanya. Aku bahagia karena kami saling mencintai.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Aku selalu di sisimu. Saat aku tahu kau, kau tidak mengetahui keberadaanku," kata Sasuke di suatu malam. Kami sedang rebahan di tempat tidurku yang nyaman saat ini.

"Apa di luar rumah kau juga menemaniku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, ada kekuatan yang tak nampak yang memenjarakanku di sini,"

"Kekuatan? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu kalau kau tak bisa keluar dari rumah ini?"

"Lupakan saja tentang penjemputanku itu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau lebih suka aku di jemput?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Sasuke-kun?" aku menatap onyx di depanku dengan ragu. "Tapi jangan marah padaku."

"Hn," Sasuke mencium keningku. "Tanya apa?"

"Wanita yang akan menjadi istrimu iti kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, Saku. Saat aku mati, semua kenangan bersamanya di hapus oleh malaikat kematian, hanya kejadian sebelum aku mati yang aku ingat. Itu akan membantuku dalam menyelesaikan urusanku," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau...,"

"Aku tak punya lagi perasaan apapun padanya,"

"Apa akan kembali kenangan itu?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Penjemputanmu?"

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi, Jidat," Sasuke menepuk keningku. "Cepat tidur," Sasuke mencium keningku dan memejamkan mata. Entah ini perasaanku atau memang aku yang terlalu, aku rasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

Hantu tidak bisa tidur dan bermimpi, Sakura...

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Panas sekali," keluh ku seraya duduk di bawah pohon dekat taman kota.

"Anoo... Mau minum, S-Sakura?" tawar Hinata, gadis misterius yang sudah menjadi sahabatku selama beberapa minggu. Hinata ternyata sangat pemalu, lihat saja dia saat berbicara, mungkin hanya saat bersamaku penyakit gagapnya itu sedikit sembuh.

"Arigatoo, Hinata-chan," ku ambil botol air dingin itu dan menegaknya. "Leganya...,"

"P-padahal ini tak sepanas yang kau keluhkan, Sakura," sindir Hinata.

"Apa? Kau bilang ini tidak panas? Sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau bukan?"

"Aku... malaikat kematian,"

"HA?"

"Hahahaha. Lihat wajah bodohmu itu," Hinata tertawa meremehkan. "Hn, k-kenapa tidak ada orang di sekitar sini?" tanyanya kemudian sembari melihat sekeliling kami.

"Tidak ada orang sebodoh kita yang mau keluar berpanas ria di musim panas ini, Hinata," aku menyindirnya balik.

"I-ini kan akhir musim panas, Sakura," dia tertawa kecil.

"Dasar menyebalkan," kesalku. "Oh iya, Hinata. Hmmm apa kau tak kepanasan memakai baju hitam?" tanya ku hati–hati, takut dia tersinggung.

"A-aku selalu nyaman dengan hitam. K-kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja. Seharusnya kita memakai baju putih saat panas begini," terangku singkat.

"A-aku tahu, t-tapi semua pakaian dan barangku berwarna hitam, Sakura," Hinata menundukan kepala dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Kau suka dengan hal–hal yang berbau supranatural ya?" Hinata menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari tebakanku. "Kau percaya dengan hal itu?"

"T-tidak, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu," Hinata menatap lurus ke depan. "P-padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Aku... aku tak ingin orang–orang menganggapku aneh, Saku. Apa aku harus mati terlebih dulu agar aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara yang tidak–tidak, Hinata. Kalau kau mati, bagaimana denganku? Kau mau meninggalkan ku sendiri?"

"B-bukankah harus di buktikan dengan cara seperti itu?" Hinata menatapku, amethyst nya terlihat sedih dan putus asa.

"Lalu kalau kau mati, bagaimana cara mu membuktikannya pada orang–orang, ha? Kau akan menjadi hantu, dan hantu itu tidak terlihat," aku benar–benar kesal dengan makhluk hidup di depanku ini. Pikirannya pendek sekali.

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menundukan kepala, "Kau benar, Sakura-chan."

"Kau... benar–benar ingin bertemu hantu, Hinata-chan?" gadis Hyuuga di depanku ini mengangguk pelan.

Apa tak apa kalau aku mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke? Hinata terlihat sangat sedih, tak pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi apa Sasuke mau? Tapi aku ingin sekali membantu Hinata bertemu hantu, aku ingin semua orang tak menganggap Hinata aneh.

"Lusa, datanglah ke rumahku. Menginaplah di sana, dan aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan hantu, Hinata," lanjutku kemudian.

"Eh? K-kau bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Hinata kaget, aku mengangguk pelan. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Hinata-chan. Mungkin setelah aku melihat kecelakaan saat kita pertama kali bertemu di depan KHS," jelasku sambil mengingat saat itu.

"Ah k-kau pasti mendapat indra keenam setelah melihat kecelakaan itu. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin mendapatkan kemampuan yang kau punya itu, Sakura. M-menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, ka-kalau kita melihat kecelakaan atau kematian, kita bisa mendapat kemampuan atau indra keenam," jelasnya.

"Jadi kau selalu ada saat kecelakaan?" Hinata mengangguk. Pantas saja. Hinata sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku tentangnya walaupun tidak langsung dan kini rasa penasaran itu sudah hilang.

"Tapi, t-tak apa aku menginap di rumahmu besok?" tanya Hinata ragu. Dia memang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Sasori nii-chan selalu pergi saat akhir minggu dan ku pastikan dia akan pergi lusa. Jadi aku sendirian di rumah, kau mau kan berkunjung ke rumahku, Hinata?" pintaku dengan menggunakan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu andalanku.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan datang, Sabaku Sakura," Hinata tersenyum tipis.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Lusa adalah 100 hari kita berpacaran, sasuke-kun," kataku senang.

"Apa? Benarkah, Sakura?" Sasuke langsung duduk dan menatapku. Dia terlihat terkejut sekali. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau aneh sekali," aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku tak punya sesuatu untuk diberikan padamu, Sakura,"

"Aku tidak perlu itu, Sasuke-kun," aku mendudukan diri dan menangkup pipi pucat Sasuke. "Yang ku perlukan hanya kau, Sasuke-kun," ku kecup pelan bibirnya pucatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, dia menatapku lembut dan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke-kun," aku balik menatap kedua onyx nya.

"Itu sudah terjadi, sayang," Sasuke menarik tengkuk leher ku hingga aku mendekat ke wajahnya sehingga bibir lembut nan dinginnya menempel di bibir ku.

"Mpph…," Sasuke melumat lembut bibir bawah ku dan menekan tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur, dia lingkarkan di pinggang ku, menekan tubuh mungil ku untuk mendekat ke tubuh nya yang tegap dan dingin.

Hantu raven ini menggigit bibir bawah ku, memaksa untuk membuka mulut dan sensasi dingin menjalar saat dia memainkan lidah dinginnya di dalam rongga mulut ku. Ku lingkarkan tanganku ke leher Sasuke, dan sesekali meremas rambut ravennya.

"Aku mecintaimu, Sakura," Sasuke menatapku, onyx bertemu emerald, tatapannya begitu hangat walau sentuhannya sangat dingin. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku, dan menciumnya sekilas membuatku merinding.

"Shhh...,' desah ku saat dia mulai menghisap leherku dan menggigit kecil sehingga tercipta bercak merah di sana. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku sudah berada di bawah pemuda raven yang masih meneruskan aksinya di leherku. Sepertinya aku besok harus memakai jaket turtleneck ke sekolah untuk menutupinya.

Sasuke kembali memonopoli bibirku, menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutku dengan lidah dinginnya. Aku hanya melenguh dan meremas bahunya, ciuman penuh nafsu dan dingin ini membuat ku gila, aku ingin lebih.

"Sakura...," panggil Sasuke saat aku mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah dia melepas ciuman dingin nan mautnya itu. Aku kembali menatap iris onyx nya yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku, ciuman ganas kembali ku rasakan, dan dengan ragu aku membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menelusuri perutku, "Sasu... apa yang... ahh kau lakukan?" Aku masih mengatur nafasku setelah ciuman tadi, kegiatan ini membuatku panas dan dingin di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ini," tiba-tiba Sasuke meremas salah satu benda kenyalku yang masih tertutup bra putih ku.

"Ngghh... Sasukehhh...," ku remas rambutnya saat sensasi sakit bercampur nikmat menjalar di tubuhku, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera melepas semua kancing piyama merah muda kesukaanku tanpa menanggalkannya dari tubuhku.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengecup pipiku, tangannya menelusup ke punggungku untuk mencari kaitan benda putih yang menurut Sasuke menghalanginya itu. "Bye, benda menyebalkan," pamit Sasuke yang kemudian melempar bra putih entah kemana.

"Sasuke... apa yang kau lakukan?" segera ku tutup dada ku yang terekspos dengan kedua tanganku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Sakura, jangan menghalangi pemandangan indah ini," Sasuke menyingkirkan tanganku dan menatap kedua gundukan dengan tatapan errr. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang melihatku bertelanjang dada walau tak sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Aaaah...," aku kembali mendesah, Sasuke melahap dada kiriku, tangan kirinya yang tak ingin menganggur meremas, memijat lembut dada kananku. Ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirku, Sasuke menggigit kecil puncak bukit ku, sebelah tangannya masih setia meremas kembaran bukit ku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-chan, apa kau belum tidur?" suara seseorang menggelegar dari luar, dan membuat kami berhenti sejenak. Sasori-nii? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun... bagaimana ini?" tanyaku panik.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sasuke menciumku sekilas dan menghilang. Cepat–cepat ku cari benda berwarna putih yang tadi di lempar Sasuke, ah sial, aku tak menemukannya. Segera ku kancing asal semua kancing piyamaku dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhku. Ku atur juntaian rambut merah muda ku menutupi leher dan sekitarnya. Pantat ayam menyebalkan, dasar hantu mesum! Tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Sakura-chan," panggil Sasori nii-chan lagi.

"Hn, ada apa, nii-chan?" ku buka pintu kamarku dengan sedikit menguap dan mengucek mataku untuk menyempurnakan acting ku.

"Kau sudah tidur?" aku mengangguk malas. "Ah pasti nii-chan tadi hanya salah dengar. Baiklah, maaf menganggu mu tidur. Kembalilah tidur, Sakura," Sasori-nii mencium keningku. "Eh? Kenapa badanmu dingin begini? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasori-nii cemas, dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningku.

"Ha? T-tidak, nii-chan. Aku hanya demam musim gugur," kilahku cepat.

"Demam musim gugur? Apa ada?"

"Buktinya aku,"

"Dasar," katanya gemas seraya mengacak rambutku. "Cepatlah tidur, kau harus bangun pagi besok," aku mengangguk, kemudian Sasori-nii meninggalkanku yang sedang menutup pintu kamar. "Hmm berarti suara desahan yang tadi milik siapa?" tanya Sasori-nii pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar jelas.

Blush~ seketika wajahku memanas, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terbayang dalam benakku. Seandainya Sasori nii-chan tak menganggu, mungkin... Argh apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi, kemudian ku baringkan tubuh ku di kasur queen size ku yang empuk.

"Demam musim gugur, sayang? Mau ku hangatkan lagi, hmm?" goda Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah, pantat ayam, aku mengantuk," ku tarik selimut sampai hidungku dan mulai menapaki tangga menuju dunia mimpi.

-Midnight Fantasy-

"R-rumahmu besar, cantik dan antik, Sakura," puji Hinata saat dia sudah sampai di rumahku, lebih tepatnya kamarku.

"Sasori nii-chan dan Gaara sangat menyukai barang – barang antik," jelasku singkat.

"Sabaku Gaara," gumamnya.

"Iya, kau kenal kakak ku?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"A-aku pernah berurusan dengannya, Sakura. Urusan pribadi," Hinata mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dekat tempat tidurku dan mulai membaca. Gaara pernah berurusan dengan Hinata? Urusan pribadi? Urusan apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Ugh sepertinya Hinata tak ingin membahas hal itu. Lain kali saja kau tanyakan itu, Sakura.

Penampilan Hinata malam ini berbeda dari biasanya, dia lebih "suram" malam ini. Dress hitam selutut membalut tubuhnya, rambut indigonya dia biarkan tergerai bebas. Terlihat sangat menakutkan, apalagi wajah pucat dan tubuh dinginnya itu, tapi dia sahabatmu, Sakura.

.

.

"A-anoo... S-sudah hampir tengah malam, Sakura," kataku Hinata menyadarkan ku dari buku yang sedang ku baca.

Aku melirik jam besar yang ada di kamarku, "Kau benar, Hinata, dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Sakura, di luar sedang bulan purnama, umm s-sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika kita di luar rumah, di bawah bulan purnama dan s-saat tengah malam," kata Hinata setelah melihat ke arah taman belakang dari jendela kamarku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan kalian?"

"Hmm b-begini saja, ajak h-hantu baik mu itu ke taman belakang setelah dia muncul. Aku akan menunggu kalian di luar, bagaimana?" usulnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya ke sana," Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarku, dan hilang di balik pintu.

Dasar gadis misterius ckckckck, aneh sekali dia, tapi dia gadis yang sangat baik menurutku. Dia dan Sasuke menempati nomor satu dalam daftar orang berharga ku, setelah keluargaku tentunya.

"Sasuke-kun...," panggilku, "Apa kau tak datang malam ini?"

"Merindukanku, eh?" tanya seseorang yang sangat ku kenal.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun," segera ku peluk tubuhnya saat dia muncul di depanku. Hei, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. "Sasuke-kun...,"

Sasuke mencium ku sekilas dan tersenyum, "Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang," Sasuke kembali menciumku, tapi lebih lama karena aku membalas ciuman dingin dan lembut nya. Sasuke melepas ciuman kami saat aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas. "Cantik," guman Sasuke seraya mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Sensasi dingin kembali ku rasakan saat bibir dinginnya itu menyentuh bibirku lagi.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu, dia itu sahabatku, Sasuke-kun,"

"Sahabat? Kau punya sahabat?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, dia sahabat ku, Sasuke-kun, dia gadis yang sangat baik dan dia juga selalu menemaniku. Tak apa kan aku mempertemukan kalian? Aku ingin membantunya bertemu errr... hantu agar tak ada seorang pun yang menganggapnya aneh, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, di mana dia?"

"Di taman belakang, Sasuke-kun. Apa tak apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganku dan mengajak keluar menuju taman belakang. "Saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati, Sakura, dan jangan salahkan aku jika sahabatmu itu tertarik padaku," katanya narsis.

"Dia sahabatku, tak mungkin dia menyukai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, lagipula dia juga sangat pemalu dan sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Hinata," panggilku saat kami sudah berada di taman belakang, Hinata terlihat sedang asyik menelusuri bangunan di pinggir taman dengan membelakangi kami – aku dan Sasuke.

"Sudah datang ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dia ada di sampingku sekarang," kata ku senang.

"Hn," Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih muncul dari balik punggungnya. Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, rambut indigo nya terurai lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Uchiha Sasuke... senang bertemu denganmu... lagi," seringainya.

_THE END_

*di ameterasu*

_TeBeCe_

Maaf telat update, minna ,

Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby~ /.\

Limenya horror ya , hahaha bener bener kaga bisa buat lime, apalagi adegan ciuman '-' *terus itu tadi apa?* ada yang mau ngajarin? #innocent

Diriku itu penikmat lime, bukan pemberi nikmat limers ato lemoners #ambigu #apaini WOY! *plakk!

Ya Allah maapin Kai Ya Allah... Kai udah beldoca buat panpik ini pas bulan puaca Ya Allah.. /.\

Ugh kasian Gaara, kaga ada yang merhatiin *pundung bareng gaara di pojokan*

Jadi, siapa yang menjemput para hantu itu, guys? Yap bener, gadis Hyuuga yang terkena syndrom OOC dari Kai xD

Big thanks for Adid-nii, Sasusaku Kira, Princess Ice'z, , Hanazono Yuri, Uchiharuno Susi, and Silent Readers *bow*

Makasih juga yang udah mem-fav-kan dan mem-foll-kan fanfic ini *bow*

Mohon reviewnya, guys.. review kalian itu membuat Kai semangat buat nerusin fanfic ini 'o')9

Mind to Review Again?


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Fantasy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Supranatural | Romance | Hurt | Friendship | Typos | OOC maybe

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganku dan mengajak keluar menuju halaman belakang. "Saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati, Sakura, dan jangan salahkan aku jika sahabatmu itu tertarik padaku," katanya narsis.

"Dia sahabatku, tak mungkin dia menyukai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, lagipula dia juga sangat pemalu, dan sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Hinata," panggilku saat kami sudah berada di halaman belakang, Hinata terlihat sedang asyik menelusuri bangunan di pinggir halaman dengan membelakangi kami – aku dan Sasuke.

"Sudah datang ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, dia ada di sampingku sekarang," kata ku senang.

"Hn," Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih muncul dari balik punggungnya. Cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, rambut indigo nya terurai lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Uchiha Sasuke... senang bertemu denganmu... lagi," seringainya.

-Midnight Fantasy-

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tanganku, dia mundur selangkah. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya kami berada dalam shock area saat ini.

"Kau... kau siapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Aku Hinata... sahabatmu, Saku," Hinata tersenyum padaku.

"Bukan, kau bukan Hinata sahabatku. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Hinata mendekatiku, hawa dingin, lebih dingin dari hawa Sasuke menyergapku, seakan aku akan mengalami hipotermia jika masih bertahan di dekatnya beberapa menit lagi. Hinata tersenyum lagi, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Aku... malaikat kematian."

"Apa?"

"Pergi dari sini, Sakura," perintah Sasuke pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar.

"Kau... Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?"

"Aku sahabat yang baik, bukan?"

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu keberadaan Sasuke? Dan kau mendekatiku untuk menjemputnya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Sakura. Dan... bukankah kau yang mendekatiku dan mengajak ku bersahabat, hmm?"

"Kau tega sekali, Hinata, ku pikir kita benar-benar sahabat sejati, ternyata...,"

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" Hinata mengusap pipiku dengan tangan dinginnya. "Jangan marah padaku, Sakura. Lebih baik kau marah pada kekasih hantumu itu, dia sudah banyak membohongimu selama ini," Hinata kembali berjalan menuju bengunan itu dan duduk di atasnya.

"Apa? A-apa maksudmu? Sasuke-kun...,"

"Hinata-sama, bukankah...,"

"Perjanjian 100 hari sudah batal, Uchiha Sasuke. Berikan salam perpisahan pada manusia itu dan pergilah ke neraka bersamaku,"

"Perjanjian 100 hari?"

"Ah iya, biar ku jelaskan, Sakura. Saat malam di mana kau menyatakan perasaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk membuatnya bisa menyentuh dan tersentuh oleh manusia. Maka dari pada itu, dia membuat perjanjian denganku, melupakan urusannya dan di jemput setelah perjanjian itu berakhir, dan hari inilah waktunya," jelas Hinata, si malaikat kematian.

"Sasuke-kun... benarkah itu?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau... Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Kenapa kau membohongiku selama ini? Dan, apa perasaanmu padaku juga sebuah kebohongan, Sasuke-kun?" teriak ku kesal.

"Kita tak punya pilihan, Sakura, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita saling menyentuh. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu," aku menepis tangan Sasuke saat dia akan menyentuhku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan manusia itu daripada urusanmu? Kalau kau menerima tawaranku saat itu, tak akan ada hari seperti ini," Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Percuma, Hinata-sama. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan meninggalkan Sakura, aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya sebelum semuanya terlambat," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatku kesal, ku usap kasar airmata yang mengalir menelusuri pipiku.

"Padahal... aku sangat menunggu saat kau menyelesaikan urusanmu, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke-kun? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau benar-benar lupa dengan kehidupanmu dulu ternyata," Hinata tersenyum miris. "30 tahun yang lalu, kau mengajak ku ke sebuah gereja dan dengan tersenyum senang, kau berkata padaku, 'Aku akan menikah disini,' kau terdiam lalu berlutut di depanku, 'Menikahlah denganku,' katamu dan kemudian kau memberiku sebuah cincin yang sangat indah," Hinata mengusap pipinya. Apa dia menangis? "Kau tidak ingat, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku...,"

"Mungkin dengan ini, kau akan ingat," Hinata mengayunkan tangannya, sekejap kami di kelilingi oleh kabut dan saat kabut itu hilang, aku melihat seorang pemuda raven yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis indigo di sebuah gereja.

_ "Aku akan menikah di sini," kata pemuda itu tersenyum senang kemudian dia berlutut di depan gadis itu, "Menikahlah denganku," katanya lalu menelusupkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis si gadis yang hanya tersenyum manis dan bersemu merah. "Jangan menyuruhku untuk mengulanginya lagi dan berkata romantis seperti drama-drama yang sering kau lihat itu,"_

_ "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," gadis itu memeluk erat sang pemuda._

_ "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang," pemuda raven itu membalas pelukan sang gadis._

Apa seperti ini kehidupan Sasuke saat dia hidup dulu? Lalu malaikat kematian itu adalah wanita yang di cintai Sasuke? Kenapa hati ku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua?

Hinata kembali mengayunkan tangannya, slide-slide lain pun bermunculan menampilkan kebersamaan mereka dulu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat pertemanan, saat Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya, saat mereka bertengkar dan bersama lagi, saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia satu sama lain.

"Inilah yang membuat kita terpisah, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sebuah slide muncul, menggambarkan seorang wanita separuh baya yang melarang putranya untuk berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi putranya lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada keluarganya, sang ibu geram dan menelepon seseorang untuk menyelenyapkan gadis itu. Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu pun kaget dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

"Berhenti, Hinata, aku tak ingin melihat kejadian itu," pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya," Hinata kembali mengayunkan tangannya dan tampaklah slide yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya latar dan tokoh yang berbeda. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tegap melarang hubungan putrinya dan sudah memiliki pilihan untuk menantunya.

_"Aku tidak mau, Ayah!" teriak wanita indigo itu dan segera belari keluar rumah._

Hei, tak adakah yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari sini? Aku benar-benar tak ingin berada di tempat ini. Ini urusan mereka, bukan urusanku.

"Ini juga urusanmu, Sakura. Karena kau, Sasuke lebih memilihmu daripada menyelamatkanku," Hinata menatapku tajam. Apa dia juga bisa membaca pikiranku?

_"Lebih baik aku mati, daripada aku tak bisa hidup dengan Sasuke," gumam wanita indigo dengan uraian airmata. Tanpa melihat sekitar, Hinata berlari ke arah jalan raya yang sangat ramai saat itu, dan hasilnya, tubuhnya terpelanting jauh karena tertabrak mobil._

"Hinata...," gumam Sasuke, sebulir liquid bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke pasti sakit melihat wanitanya bunuh diri karena tak diijinkan hidup bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun...,"

"Maaf, Sakura...,"

_ "Hinata? Hinata!" teriak Sasuke seraya menyesak ke kerumunan orang. "Hinata... bangunlah," katanya seraya duduk memangku kepala Hinata yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pekat berbau anyir, airmatanya menetes._

_ "Sasuke-kun...," suara Hinata melemah, "A-aku mencintaimu...," perlahan, iris amethyst itu perlahan tertutup dan tangannya yang mengusap pipi Sasuke berangsur lemas._

_ "Hinata... ku mohon... jangan pergi, sayang... jangan meninggalkanku," Sasuke mengulangi kata-kata itu dengan putus asa. Dia mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, mendekapnya erat tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengotori kemeja putihnya. "Aku... aku akan balas dendam pada orang yang melakukannya padamu, sayang. Aku janji," katanya pelan._

Sedetik kemudian, kabut kembali mengelilingi kami bertiga, membawa ke tempat asal kami, halaman belakang rumahku. Malaikat kematian terlihat tenang menatap Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk, namun buliran airmata masih setia menetes di pipi pucatnya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Apa hatiku sakit? Tentu saja, sangat sakit malah. Melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis karena masa lalunya, saat kekasihnya bunuh diri dengan cara yang tragis. Jika aku ada di posisi Hinata, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk apa hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai? Tapi aku sadar, posisiku sekarang adalah orang lain, orang yang mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun... kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kau mencari orang suruhan ibumu yang belum melakukan pekerjaannya, dan berniat membalas dendam atas kematianku. Tapi takdir berkata lain, kau mati di bunuh orang itu, dan ... ,'

"Hinata...," Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hinata, "Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku, sayang," Sasuke memeluk malaikat kematian itu, "Kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah, hmm? Kita bisa mencari jalan terbaik untuk masalaha kita,"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Aku tak sanggup melihat ini, hatiku pecah tak terbentuk (?). Sasuke yang selama ini ada untukku, kini memeluk kekasih yang dicintainya dulu dan mungkin dia masih mencintainya sekarang. Tak sadar airmata ku kembali menetes, "Sasuke-kun...,"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mendekatiku, "Aku minta maaf, Sakura, kau pasti sakit karenaku, tapi inilah kenyataannya, aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Urusan Sasuke sudah selesai, Sakura. Perjanjian 100 hari itu sudah di anggap tidak ada dan saatnya aku menjemput Sasuke sekarang," ucap Hinata.

"Jangan. Sasuke-kun, kita mencintai satu sama lain, ku mohon jangan membuatku menangis. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini," ku peluk tubuh Sasuke, namun kedua tanganku kembali bertemu. Aku menembusnya? "Sasuke-kun...,"

"Waktuku sudah habis, Sakura, aku harus pergi,"

"Sasuke-kun... jangan pergi... ku mohon...,"

"Kembalilah. Kembali ke tempatmu, Sakura, kembali ke waktu saat kita belum bertemu. Jangan pernah menginginkan cinta lagi dariku. Kau bisa hidup di jalanmu sendiri, kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku,"

"Sasuke-kun...,"

"Ini takdir harus yang kau jalani, Sakura, apapun yang kau lakukan tak bisa menghentikan takdir. Di dunia ini, kita tercipta untuk kembali pada-Nya, dan kadang yang diharapkan tak terjadi. Ada pertemuan ada perpisahan, kehidupan tak lepas dari kematian. Senang, sedih, sakit, bahagia, semua berujung pada perpisahan, kau harus terima itu semua," kali ini sang malaikat kematian berkata.

"Hinata... kenapa kau tega padaku? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, kenapa kau membalasku seperti ini? Kita dulu begitu dekat, tapi apa kau juga pura-pura saat itu? Sejak kapan ku tidak lagi menjadi sahabatku? Aku tidak pernah tidak menganggapmu sahabat," aku terisak kembali, Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku pahami.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun," Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke, "Carilah sahabat baru untukmu, Sakura," lanjutnya. Kemudian cahaya terang membungkus tubuh mereka, dan dalam sekejap mereka hilang.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku kembali menangis. Dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku pergi, pergi tanpa memperdulikanku di sini. Hawa dingin yang selalu menemaniku kini berganti dengan udara malam yang dingin. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Setelah ini, setelah malam ini terganti dengan pagi, aku tak akan lagi bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Nanti, besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan dan selamanya, tak akan ada lagi mereka yang mengisi hari hariku.

Kini, Sabaku Sakura sendiri lagi...

-Midnight Fantasy-

Ini sudah empat bulan sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di dunia ini. Kehidupanku memang masih berjalan, tapi niat untuk hidup sudah terhenti sejak kejadian itu. Kini Sasori-nii semakin perhatian padaku setelah menemukanku tak sadarkan diri di halaman belakang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sampai hari ini, aku masih belum bisa melihat keajaiban. Jangan bertanya jika kejadian itu hanya mimpi belaka, karena sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan mereka. Saat tengah malam, aku tidak menemukan sosok hantu Sasuke, dan saat terjadi kecelakaan aku juga tak melihat sosok malaikat kematian. Aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Sakura...,"

"Sasuke-kun?"

_TeBeCe_

Hai hai 'o')/

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? /apanya yang bagaimana? -_-"

Bagaimana dengan cerita yang mau habis ini, guys?

Masih ada yang kurang? Maaf jika masih ada yang kurang ne... Kai sudah bekerja semampunya *tebar permen* /?

Sekali lagi, Kai mengucapkan untuk para reviewers *bow* makasih juga yang sudah men-fav dan mem-foll fanfic ini.. arigatoo gozaimasu *bow bow*

Review kalian sangat membantu kelancaran fanfic ini dan semangat buat Kai 'o')9

Untuk menghargai para reviewers, ini balasan review chap 2 & 3 ^^

Jang Yue Ri : salam kenal juga, Yue RI-san :3 jangan panggil senpai, I'm new member in ffn :3 walau jumlah review yang sedikit, saya tetap menghargai itu ^^ bagus? Wahh arigatoo ne ^^ ini sudah update, mind to review again? :3

Jean : aaaaaahhh saya bukan hantu penasaran 'o')/ *apaini* sudah cepet apdet kah? Review lagi ya ^^ arigatoooo...

Haekal Uchiha : masa alurnya kecepetan? -.-a perasaan kaga... /heh bilang aja gamau memperpanjang chapter-_-/ ngambang? /pikiran langsung tidak tidak/ kan belum ending ceritanya, haekal-san ^^ thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Alifa Cherry Blossom : ini sudah apdet kilat ^^ /sepertinya '-')?/ thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Princess Ice'z : Iya, Hinata itu malaikat kematian.. sebenarnya sih maunya Ino, tapi penampilannya Ino tidak mendukung karakternya.. jadi Kai pilih Hinata yang mirip hantu *di bunuh* ini sudah di usahakan lebih panjang dan lebih seru :3 thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Khoirunnisa740 : sudah di lanjutin xD thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Zaku-niii : jangan gugup, nii-chan :3 thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Sasusaku kira : arigatooo :3 chap 3 sudah kelar, ini chap 4 nya xD dan pertanyaanmu sudah di jawab di sini :D thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

: arigatoooo :3 ini sudah apdet ^^ thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

2hanazono yuri : sudah apdeeeeeeeettt xD thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Uchiharuno susi : sudah lanjut :3 thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Oh iya, today is last fasting day, masih semangat kan?

Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin /.\

Hati hati yang mau mudik 'o')/ Selamat berlebaran 'o')/ Jangan lupa angpao buat Kai :3 /nak

Sampai jumpa di next (last) chapter, minna-san 'o')/

Mind to review again? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight Fantasy

by Kai Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Supranatural | Romance | Hurt | Friendship | Typos | OOC maybe

Sasuke | Sakura

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Ini sudah empat bulan sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di dunia ini. Kehidupanku memang masih berjalan, tapi niat untuk hidup sudah terhenti sejak kejadian itu. Kini Sasori-nii semakin perhatian padaku setelah menemukanku tak sadarkan diri di halaman belakang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sampai hari ini, aku masih belum bisa melihat keajaiban. Jangan bertanya jika kejadian itu hanya mimpi belaka, karena sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan mereka. Saat tengah malam, aku tidak menemukan sosok hantu Sasuke, dan saat terjadi kecelakaan aku juga tak melihat sosok malaikat kematian. Aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Sakura...,"

"Sasuke-kun?"

-Midnight Fantasy-

"Sasuke? Siapa dia, Sakura?"

"Nii-chan...," cepat-cepat ku hapus airmataku yang sempat jatuh tadi. "Tidak, nii-chan. Dia... dia bukan siapa-siapa," kataku sambil merundukan kepala.

"Hn, kenapa belum tidur, hmm? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Saku," Sasori-nii tersenyum lembut padaku dan mengusap rambutku.

"Sebentar lagi, nii-chan," aku tersenyum tipis. "Nii-chan...,"

"Hn?"

"Aku merindukan Gaara, dia sama sekali tak menemuiku, apa dia sudah melupakanku?" tanyaku sedih.

"Gaara tak mungkin melupakan adiknya yang manja dan cerewet ini," Sasori-nii mencubit pelan hidungku sembari tersenyum. "Dia sedang sibuk di sana, Saku. Kalau dia punya waktu, dia pasti akan menemuimu... mungkin."

"Mungkin? Apa maksudmu, nii-chan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur, besok pagi ikut nii-chan ke Suna, ne?" aku mengangguk, Sasori-nii mengecup keningku dan menyelimutiku. "Selamat tidur, Sakura," ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku.

Kenapa nii-chan terlihat sendu begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara? Ah jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sakura, panda jelek itu pasti baik-baik saja.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan mulai mengayuh sampan ke pulau mimpi, tempat yang ku nanti-nanti karena harapan ku untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ku rindukan selalu berada di sana.

-Midnight Fantasy-

Ku buka perlahan mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekarang, aku terbangun dan melihat sekitar. Kalian tahu aku di mana sekarang? Ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah ku datangi, padang rumput yang luas dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan indahnya. Tak lupa, kupu-kupu bersayap cantik berterbangan dengan gemulainya layaknya penari profesional. Benar-benar tempat yang indah.

"Saku... Ayo, ikut," sebuah uluran tangan menyambutku. Gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst yang terlihat hangat tersenyum lembut padaku. "Ayoo...," ajaknya lagi, segera ku sambut uluran tangannya.

"Hinata...," gadis yang memakai dress putih yang senada dengan kulitnya itu tersenyum dan mengajakku berlari kecil mengejar kupu-kupu itu.

"Bukankah kupu-kupu itu sangat cantik? Aku ingin sekali menangkapnya. Bisakah kita menangkapnya bersama, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo...," ku gamit dan ku genggam erat tangannya. Tangannya kini tidak sedingin dulu, malah sangat hangat sekarang, dia juga tak serba hitam seperti dulu. Hinata berubah, dia sahabatku, ya, dia memang sahabatku, selamanya pun seperti itu. Kami berlarian dan tertawa bersama.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka sulit sekali di tangkap?" keluh Hinata setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi.

"Iya, kau benar, Hinata," sahutku dan mengikutinya duduk bersandar. Sudah beberapa kali kami mencoba menangkap mereka, tapi selalu gagal.

"Sakura...," panggilnya. "Maaf, aku baru datang menemui, Sakura. Aku merindukanmu," katanya seraya memeluk ku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," aku membalas pelukannya, "Jangan pergi lagi, aku tak mau sendiri lagi," tak terasa airmata ku menetes.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu benci padaku,"

"Iya, aku membencimu saat itu, dan berjanjilah untuk tak meninggalkanku sendiri lagi, Hinata," pintaku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berjanji hal itu padamu, Saku. Aku harus pergi jauh setelah ini,"

"Aku akan menunggumu," Hinata melepaskan pelukanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu , Sakura. Tapi aku berjanji, suatu hari, hari di mana kehidupan baru kita nanti, aku akan menemuimu. Walaupun kita tak tahu di mana kita berada, suatu hari nanti, kita akan betemu lagi dengan identitas yang berbeda dengan sekarang. Kita akan menjadi sahabat di masa datang, itu janjiku padamu," janjinya.

Ku peluk Hinata lagi," Kau harus menepati janjimu itu." Hinata mengangguk, "Kita akan menjadi sahabat di masa yang akan datang, iya kan, Hinata?" ku lepas pelukanku dan tersenyum.

"Pasti, Saku," sahutnya tersenyum.

"Hai, kalian berdua, sampai kapan duduk di situ, hmm? Kemarilah!" teriak seseorang seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" karena berjarak jauh, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Mendekatlah kalau kau ingin tahu, Sakura," saran Hinata yang langsung ku ikuti. Aku mendekati seseorang itu, Hinata mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Gaara?" aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah bata saat aku dekat dengan seseorang itu.

"Hn, apa kau sudah melupakanku, Jidat Lebar?" wajahnya tampannya berubah kesal.

"Gaara...," segera ku peluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku dan Sasori? Apa kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi? Kapan kau akan menemui kami? Kami sangat merindukanmu. Pulanglah, Gaara nii-chan," tangis ku kembali pecah.

"Maaf, Saku," Gaara membalas pelukanku, "Aku tak bisa pulang, aku harus tinggal di sini, Saku," Gaara mengusap kepalaku.

"Apa? Apa kau lebih betah tinggal di rumah temanmu itu, panda jelek?" teriakku kesal.

"Sasori belum memberitahu mu tentang keadaanku, Saku?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura...," Gaara menengadahkan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Selamanya aku tak akan pulang, Saku. Aku sudah tenang di sini. Hiduplah berbahagia dengan Sasori. Ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf, Sakura. Saat aku ingin pulang ke rumah, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat malam itu,"

"APA?!"

"Sakura...," Gaara kembali mendekapku, "Seharusnya aku berhati-hati saat itu,"

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku, Gaara," isak ku dengan memukul bahunya pelan. Aku kesal padanya, kesal pada Sasori. Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku tentang ini? Bagaimanapun juga aku adiknya walaupun hanya saudara tiri.

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasori, Saku. Dia hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih dan dia sangat menyayangimu, Saku," ujarnya lembut.

"Sakura, kami harus pergi," kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Ku lepas pelukanku pada Gaara, "Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat kami, Saku,"

"Apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan kalian lagi?"

"Berharap dan berdoalah. Oh iya, Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru titip salam padamu. Mereka sangat senang berkenalan denganmu, Saku,"

"Aku juga senang berkenalan dengan mereka, Hinata," Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan menyusahkan Sasori dan orang lain. Aku dan orangtua kita sangat menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Saku," Gaara kembali memelukku.

"Aku janji. Titip salam untuk mereka ya, nii-chan?"

"Tentu," Gaara melepas pelukannya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kau terlihat sangat jelek, Jidat," ejeknya sembari mengusap airmataku yang terus-terusan keluar.

"Sakura...," kali ini sahabatku memelukku. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis apalagi sedih, Saku. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, kau juga, jangan terlalu banyak makan eskrim,"

"Hahaha... tak ada eskrim di tempat baruku, Saku. Ah aku pasti akan merindukan eskrim yang ada di duniamu," Hinata tertawa. "Tapi... terimakasih, Sakura. Aku benar-benar beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu. Dan maafkan aku tentang kejadian saat malam purnama itu,"

"Tidak apa, kau sahabatku, Hinata. Aku tak bisa marah apalagi benci pada sahabatku sendiri,"

"Terimakasih, Saku,"

"Hinata-sama, mari kita pergi,"

"Iya," Hinata melepas pelukan. "Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu. Kau pasti dan harus suka dengan hadiahku itu. Setelah bangun nanti, pergilah ke taman belakang,"

"Hadiah? Bukan hadiah perpisahan kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau harus percaya janjiku, juga pada janji orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Saku. Perpisahan bukan akhir segalanya, kita terpisah hanya karena masalah waktu, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kata Hinata yang kemudian mundur selangkah, mensejajarkan diri dengan Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa," pamit mereka kompak.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sasori," seru Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Pasti," seruku balik. Sedetik kemudian, cahaya terang menyelimuti mereka, dan saat cahaya itu menghilang merekapun ikut hilang. Mereka sudah pergi dan tinggallah aku sendiri di padang seluas ini. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega di hatiku. Aku akan menunggu kalian.

"Sakura-chan, bangunlah, ini sudah pagi," sebuah suara menggema di tempat ini. "Sakura...," aku menutup mata saat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan datang kepadaku. "Hei, bangunlah!"

Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk melihat dengan jelas si empu suara, "Sasori nii-chan?"

"Kau sulit sekali sekali di bangunkan, Saku-chan," runtuknya kesal.

"Maaf," sesalku. Aku duduk dan langsung memeluknya. "Nii-chan, Gaara menitipkan salam untukmu,"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, nii-chan. Aku tak akan marah padamu. Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu selama ini," Sasori membalas pelukanku. "Apa kita ke Suna untuk mengunjungi makam Gaara?"

"Iya, bersiap-siaplah,"

"Iya, nii-chan. Tapi tunggu sebentar, aku masih ada urusan," segera ku larikan kakiku menuju taman belakang meninggalkan Sasori yang bingung dengan sikapku. Apa benar kata Hinata tentang hadiah itu?

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah tersenyum padaku, kemeja putih dan celana hitam tampak pas dalam tubuh tegapnya. "Hinata-sama menukarkan jiwanya untuk menghidupkanku lagi, Sakura...," dia berjalan ke arahku dan segera memelukku.

"Sasuke-kun...," airmataku pecah di pagi hari itu.

_THE END_

Hai hai hai 'o')/

Bagaimana dengan last chapter ini, guys?

Masih ada yang kurang? Maaf jika masih ada yang kurang ne... Kai sudah bekerja semampunya *bow

Ini balasan review chap 4 ^^

Zaku nii-chan : sumpah ngakak baca kritik KEJAM mu, nii-chan xD oke, kai jawabin satu satu ya :3 bunuh dirinya pake ditabrak mobil karena jalannya ada tulisan 'truk di larang lewat' /? Kurang tragis? -_- Hinata jadi malaikat karna pkerjaan jadi malaikat lagi kosong *plak* kan Sasuke mati gegara dendam ._. ga berlebihan, Sasuke's mom + Hinata's dad punya rahasia di masa lalu '-')b kan Sasuke gatau, nii-chan.. baca chap 4 lagi gih :3 douitta ^^ sankyuu for your ripiu, niichan #titikduabintang xD waalaikumsalam :3 mind to ripiu again? ^^

BronzeQueen18290 : Gaara ada di hatiku :3 *plak* sudah di jawab di chap ini :D thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

ss : ini sudah apdet :3 thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Racchan Cherry-desu : salam kenal juga, racchan ^^ iya, ini last chapter :"( sad ending kah fanfic ini? Jangan nangis *pukpuk, kasih permen* /? Ini sudah apdet.. thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Hidan gila : ah maaf jika mengecewakan.. cuma Hinata yang pantas buat peran ini.. gomen ne *bow* thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Hanazono yuri : ini sudah apdet :D thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Princess Ice'z : sudah next :D thanks for your review, mind to review again? ^^

Sekali lagi, Kai mengucapkan untuk para reader dan reviewers *bow* makasih juga yang sudah men-favoritr dan mem-follow fanfic + author ini.. arigatoo gozaimasu *bow bow*

Review kalian sangat membantu kelancaran fanfic ini dan semangat buat Kai 'o')9

Oh iya, ada yang mau ngasih ide buat fanfic selanjutnya? Kotak Review dan PM terbuka untuk kalian ^^

Sampai jumpa di next fanfict, minna-san 'o')/

Mind to review again? ^^


End file.
